Hero's Fall
by Jennythe3
Summary: A collection of oneshots I wrote, that I probably won't extend. Their ratings range through K to T. New- My Brother's Ruin: AU!My Brother's Keeper. Jazz... She never stopped Spectra. Danny went missing and came back- wrecked completely emotionally and mentally. "They don't care about you. And by the time I'm done with you, you won't care about them either." Rated T. (Name not set.)


_**Well, to help with writer's block, I am doing an entire collection. And this is one of the ideas. The idea off of the idea list I have (which is really long…) is:**_

Jazz doesn't manage to find and stop Spectra from tormenting Danny in _My Brother's Keeper_.

_**So, yeah. Spectra has always been one of my favorite villains and characters, and I've always wondered what would have happened if Spectra wasn't stopped… So, this oneshot was born. **_

_**This is sorta… A strange writing style.**_

_**My first attempt at it.**_

_**The songs 'Until the End' by Breaking Benjamin and 'Hopeless' by Breaking Benjamin helped me write this.**_

* * *

_**My Brother's Ruin**_

"_All you wanted was to make the hurt go away!" ~ Vlad, The Ultimate Enemy_

* * *

A clicking noise was heard, as an orange haired girl picked up a tape recorder, and clicked a button on.

"_Jasmine Fenton. October 20th. Age seventeen._

_Something's wrong with my brother._

_I first noticed this on October 7th, when I realized about his powers. How he fought ghosts… How he was one… And how they always put him down._

_Ghosts like that therapist, Dr. Penelope Spectra and her minion, Bertrand. I should have realized something was wrong with Danny after I had him start to see her…_

_He was getting moody. Angry. Depressed… I thought the counselor might help that. So I kept setting up appointments for him. My horrible, horrible mistake. The reason this is all happening._

_You see, I didn't know she was a ghost at the time. Or a sadistic misery-sucking witch of one. I didn't know she saw my brother as a target- a meal for her to devour emotionally. I didn't realize it until it was way too late… _

_I didn't realize it until after she destroyed him._

_I remember the day clearly._

_Danny's ghost self- a boy with shocking green eyes and white hair, in a black and white jumpsuit, with tanner skin than my brother- had pushed me away from a pedestal where I was giving a speech. Then the Spirit Sparklers went off- and destroyed it. Twin red beams shot off of them, and vaporized the pedestal. They would have vaporized me, if not for an unseen force. An unseen voice that I knew was my brother. He… He had pushed me off the stage and then I didn't know where he went. I didn't think much of it at that very second, although I should have…_

_Then, I don't remember seeing him again that day. Or the next. I grew worried._

_My parents weren't worried. Sam and Tucker had told them- and me- that Danny was staying over at Tucker's house._

_I didn't believe their lies for a second. But they did._

_The police found him two days after his disappearance, in an alley near the Nasty Burger. My house was contacted immediately, but my parents were working in the lab. I picked up the phone, and they told me that they found him. I went there, without alerting my parents._

_The first thing I saw when coming to the scene were his dull, dead eyes." _

* * *

They…

They found me.

_She_ left me in an alley.

Said I was useless. That she was done with me.

Then she had left…

I still didn't believe that someone actually found me.

Did they really care…?

No.

They didn't.

They… They probably just didn't want me to die in that alley. They probably just didn't want to deal with another dead body. They didn't want to deal with yet another ghost.

That had to be it.

They couldn't possibly care about a freak like me.

* * *

"_And then I knew, the brother I knew- he was never coming back. Danny Fenton, the sweet innocent teen boy without a care in the world, was gone. _

_He was just Danny now. Just going through the motions, letting out his emotions on random property in his ghost form like it was an art canvas and he was the artist. It was like he wasn't even there anymore. Like he was a full ghost."_

* * *

"_... Or some creepy little boy, with creepy little powers?"_

I… I wasn't…. Was I?

I don't know…

Everything is so confusing.

My thoughts are all scrambled.

"_Both! Uhh… Neither! I don't know!" _

I only know that my head hurts and she won't let go of it.

"_You're a freak! Not a ghost, not a boy!"_

Then I started to feel numb.

I know she dropped me, but my headache was getting so much worse… I couldn't think. All my thoughts were like they were covered up with a blanket. Blocked.

I didn't like this.

Spectra was making my head feel fuzzy… I needed to stop her.

Just as I was getting ready to get up- well, I think I was getting ready to get up, but I don't know because of my fuzzy head- I felt another wave of my headache as she started to speak.

"_Who would care for a __**thing**__ like you?"_

I glanced upward, hoping someone would come. Someone would find me. I knew Spectra had something bad planned. I could see it in her evil eyes. I didn't want to know what she was planning.

"_S- someone w- will c- come… S- someone w- will s- save m- me!" _

Yet no one came.

I was wrong.

"_Then, tell me, where are they?"_

I had no answer.

She knew it, so she continued.

"_They don't care about you, or else they would have came by now. You and I both know that, Danny." _

I looked down. I could feel something on my shoulder, now. It took all of my energy to struggle, my eyes dimming.

I could hear my quiet voice say,

"_I… I know…" _

I could also hear her chuckle.

"_They don't care about you." _

I shook a little, trying to back into the wall. I shook my head at what she said.

She was lying. She had to be.

"_And by the time I'm done with you, you won't care about them either."_

* * *

"_In this case, he practically was._

_He went through life, uncaring._

_Sometimes he forgot to eat._

_At other times, he forgot to shower._

_Heck, he even forgot to sleep._

_He forgot class…_

_And our parents started to suspect something."_

* * *

"_Daniel Fenton, you skipped school three times this week! No more excuses!"_

I blinked, eyes dull and lacking emotion.

"_They aren't excuses." _

I frowned.

"_I'll do whatever I want to do. Because… I. Don't. Care." _

I ran up to my room before my mother could respond. I didn't care. I didn't care because she didn't care. No one cared. No one cared about me, at least.

I needed to leave. Now.

I ran to my window, shifting into my ghost side.

I had to let this all loose one way or another.

I jumped out of it, rushing toward the park- not knowing that my sister had watched me leave, with a frown. Not knowing that she was logging my behavior.

All I cared about was letting it out.

And I did.

I blasted tree after tree, destroyed rock after rock, and scared away so much wildlife.

Someone was likely to realize what had happened to the forest by tomorrow. I knew that. And I didn't care.

"_They don't care…"_

Tears ran down my face, as I blasted so many things.

This wasn't working.

The pain wouldn't go away.

* * *

"_I remember… _

_He started to ignore his friends._

_I remember Sam and Tucker coming over after he was found… _

_They were so happy to see him._

_His reaction was much different."_

* * *

"_Dude! Your okay!" _

I recognized the happy and peppy male voice, and scowled.

"_Where were you?" _

I also recognized the worried gothic girl's voice.

For a moment, I was happy. I had a slight smile- before something came back to my mind.

"_They don't care about you."_

I scowled once more, my eyes narrowing.

They noticed, and frowned.

They knew what I was.

They knew what I was and they still act like they care.

They still act like I'm human and not some freak…

But it's an act…

I… I'm sure of it.

"_Why do you care?"_

* * *

"_I think it hurt him too much to see them. _

_He's had so much psychological trauma… He's even tried to avoid me, mom, and dad. He tries to avoid everything and everyone._

_It's like he doesn't exist anymore._

_I hate it._

_My brother doesn't deserve this._

_All of this is happening because of Dr. Penelope Spectra. All because he was seeing that therapist._

_The therapist that I so stupidly signed him up for._

_I… I guess this is all my fault, then._

_I signed him up for meetings with Dr. Penelope Spectra, the ghost that ruined him._

_All because I was being an overbearing and nosy older sister. He was right. I should have minded my own business._

_Because of what I did, he was destroyed._

_Dr. Penelope Spectra might have done the actual work…_

_But it was my stupidity that led to my brother's ruin._

_This was Jasmine Fenton, seventeen years old, October 20th."_

With a click, the recorder was set down.

* * *

**And, it's over. How was that?**

**As you can see, it's AU. I left out a lot of Danny's mental torture during those two days when no one found him. But, you can probably see how much there was that was implied.**

**He is wrecked.**

**And Jazz… She blames herself.**

**This DP is sorta darker, and I haven't watched 'My Brother's Keeper' for months, and I used a transcript for some of the speech that you might recognize from the show. **

**Danneh sorta… Gave up.**

**He started ignoring his own needs, school, and whenever he got mad/irritated, he would go off and destroy something. Stupid destructive tendencies of teenage boys. XD **

**Anyways, tell me what you think in a review! :)**


End file.
